The Days of Fire and Ash
by AGDoren
Summary: Set before the start of season 1. After his best friend was burnt at the stake for the crime of sorcery Elyan ran away from home. Angered and frightened by her brother's absence Gwen blames their father. Now whenever there is an execution for sorcery Tom and Gwen argue.


**The Days of Fire and Ash**

_This was written for the AG_Fic community MC 6 short fic battle 2012 for Piper. Set sometime before the start of season 1. Gwen and Tom argue as Gwen blames Tom for Elyan running away. This story is part of The Blacksmith daughter timeline and takes place some years before the events in The Exile._

* * *

Gwen wrinkled her nose she and sniffed the handkerchief Morgana had given her. She'd been given the day off but had chosen to work. While she understood the necessity of the executions she didn't see it as anything to celebrate. Finding a witch was not a good thing. Burning one was not a party. She thought briefly of Elyan. She always did whenever there was an execution now. Where was he? Was he safe?

She hurried over the cobblestones and dodged falling ash. A shudder went through her. If she got ash in her hair she was washing it tonight no matter how many trips she had to make to the well. She couldn't bear the thought…

Gwen came to her house with a sigh of relief. Light peeked out through the windows and from under the door, her father was home and something smelled very good.

"Dad," she smiled at the sight of her father smoking a pipe fire already going, something hot and steaming in the iron pot.

"Gwennie." He smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's all this?" she asked when he released her.

He smiled "I got some day old bread from the Goodes and Enid came by to help me make up a fish stew since you'd offered to work and all."

Gwen felt a flicker of annoyance he was trying to make her happy. They'd fought at the last three executions. She hadn't been able to help herself. Every time someone was executed she thought about Elyan pleading for his friend's life.

"Well it smells good but I wouldn't have minded doing it," anything to keep her busy.

"But I was here all day, thought I'd surprise you."

A genuine little surge of happiness flushed through her.

"Thank you father."

They sat down to eat and chatted amicably enough over dinner, dad filling her in on the day's gossip. Gwen felt herself grow annoyed a time or two but she said nothing provoking. When they'd eaten the last of dinner they washed up the dishes together. Gwen resisted the urge to correct her father about where he was putting the dishes or the fact that they weren't completely dry. He was only trying to help and most men didn't, not with chores. She did well until a little wooden whistle popped out of the cabinet, one of Elyan's childhood toys.

"I haven't seen this in a long time." Tom remarked.

"I've been keeping it up there." She held out her hand but her father wasn't paying her any attention. Instead he was brought the little pipe to his lips. In a moment he gave an experimental puff one short note blew out.

"Elyan gave it to me before he left dad. I'd like it back."

"I am your father girls talk to their father with respect. I know you're upset about your brother but you would do well to remember who the man of this household is."

"May I have it back please father?" She asked the question in the most conciliatory tone.

He gave a few more puffs and set it on the counter ignoring her outstretched hand.

Gwen put the little wooden whistle back into the cabinet.

"A man would stand up for his family," Gwen muttered under her breath as she reached past him.

"What?"

"I said nothing."

His eyes flashed at her for a moment and he looked as if he were going to start yelling but then all the strength seemed to ooze out of him and he sat down instead.

"What do you want from me Gwennie? What is your father supposed to do?"

She didn't know not really so she kept silent.

"Was I supposed to tell you to plead for Padrig so Elayn would be happy? Do you really think that would have helped him? Helped any of us? Or would it have just brought us under suspicion of sorcery? Besides do you think King Uther is wrong? Do you think he's not keeping us safe?"

"Do you think he's right?" She snarled. "Do you think any of this is right?" Why couldn't he for just once admit that he had been wrong to tell her to keep silent, that she had been wrong to listen to him? Why couldn't he admit for just once that everything in Camelot was wrong?


End file.
